


By The Light Of The Moon

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-11
Updated: 1999-10-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	By The Light Of The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

By The Light Of The Moon

Disclaimer: As usual; they're not mine, I'm doing this for fun (yes really), I have no money, please don't sue.

Rating: PG or is that G for General

Pairing: Fraser/Kowalski 

Author's Notes: Bit depressed, rough day, and have no idea where this came from (although it may have been the bottle of vodka I opened not so long ago *g*). Not even sure I like it to tell ya the truth. Don't even know which one of 'em is talkin' to me on this one (RayK can be very eloquent as well, when he puts his mind to it), so make your own minds up. Not betaed so everyone just lay on the critisisms and we'll add them to everyone else's and make a nice little pile in the middle of the floor here (yes, it's been that shitty a day).

By The Light Of The Moon (c) Wylt, September 1999.

* * *

I drift into sleep each night with your name on my lips, and wake in the early hours of darkness to watch your peaceful face by the light of the moon. The pale radiance shining through the window bleaches your skin porcelain, smooth and unblemished like a statue you could never be and my fingers reach to trail along the line of your cheek with a wonder undiminished by time. Long lashes hide eyes of blue and each night I fight not to wake you and feel your gaze upon me like a caress, to hear your next words because I can�t wait a while longer.  
You complete me; your touch, your words, your understanding, your gentleness and your love fill me with a joy that is focused into one point. You.  
You understand my need to simply be, allowing me the space I need to remember my self and the comfort of your arms when all I want is you. Just sitting in the same room as you is enough, and the evenings spent curled in your arms as you read aloud are moments I treasure when you�re gone. I carry you with me in my heart, because my soul is yours. We will never truly be apart, you and I, or alone, for there is no more you and I, there is only us. And difficult as it may be sometimes, the struggles, the arguments, the misunderstandings only serve to make it all the sweeter because there are never any disappointments, just obstacles to be overcome.  
Your heart pounds steadily under my ear, mingling with the joint sounds of our breathing and I feel myself shutting out all other noises expect for the beating of your heart. It fills my ears, and I hold my breath to hear it clearly, captivated by the sound of your life.  
You murmur in your sleep, a sound that could be my name and I press my lips to your chest in reassurance. Your arms draw me closer to you, snuggling my warmth against you and I let you draw me back down into sleep. Your name on my lips.  


_Finis_

 


End file.
